


Matched Pair

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Red Strings Of Fate [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100 prompt challenge, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Single Sentences, Various AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 prompts with a single sentence for each with different AUs for each.<br/>AmeCan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched Pair

**001\. Beginning**  
The sensation of the burning that coursed through his veins when he was first bitten would never leave Alfred, that much he was sure about, but he was also equally sure that he would never forget the feeling of Matthew’s cold hand interlaced with his.  
  
 **002\. Middle**  
A frown crinkled Alfred’s brow as he pouted down at the riddle that was laid out before him as Matthew sat opposite him in a bathtub of ice as he looked at his fellow superhero struggle as to how long a piece of string was.  
  
 **003\. End**  
Matthew’s breath caught in his throat, unconsciously mimicking the rattling breaths of the human lying in the once angels arms as snowy white wings surrounded the two as Alfred’s blood tainted the clean white snow.  
  
 **004\. Hours**  
Alfred watched as the sand trickled into the hourglass, biting his lip so hard that beads of dark grey blood gathered and rolled down his lip as the last hours of Matthew Williams life trickled away.  
  
 **005\. Days**  
It felt like his days passed by like water and yet he could remember none of them, save for the small notes that he scrawled himself as nothing remained in his mind except now for the image of laughing blue eyes and messy blonde hair.  
  
 **006\. Weeks**  
Matthew had said it would only be two weeks and Alfred could never say no to those pleading purple eyes but, as he heard the cooing start back up as fingers carded through his, the American regretted going on holiday with Matthew’s family.  
  
 **007\. Months**  
It felt like he had been here for months floating the darkness inside his own mind, save for the hissing of the ventilator and the gentle murmur of Mattie’s voice, “Please wake up Al.”  
  
 **008\. Years**  
America hadn’t seen his once-brother for years, the war and accompanying famine had ravaged his land, mind and body but the image of Matthew would never leave his mind even as his brother’s country remained closed to him.  
  
 **009\. Sea**  
Matthew grabbed hold of Alfred pulling him down with the Canadian into the frigid Artic water to the delight of the gathered crowd as the new husbands kissed passionately.  
  
 **010\. Shore**  
The waves lapped gently against the shore, not quite covering the sound of the headboard banging gently against the wall and the quiet moans and groans.  
  
 **011\. Faith**  
The tree wobbled violently in tandem with Matthew’s knees as Alfred pulled him up onto the platform, grip strong around the Canadian’s waist as he clung to the American.  
  
 **012\. Trust**  
Cold toes poked forward before his weight shifted carefully, tense and waiting for the tell-tale ring of the bell that would give him away before he heard the low voice of Alfred calling instructions through the darkness of the blindfold.  
  
 **013\. Respect**  
Respect was very important in Alfred’s military family so when he met go with the flow Matthew no-one thought that they would ever get along, but they took great joy in proving them all wrong.  
  
 **014\. Joy**  
They had never thought that joy could be contained but they were proven wrong every time they glanced at the silver rings on their fingers, and the laughing eyes of the small baby girl gazing up at them, a bright smile on her face.  
  
 **015\. Sorrow**  
Matthew pinned the poppy onto his black jacket, tugging out the creases nervously before he turned to walk out the door, turning to stare longingly at the framed picture standing on the mantelpiece as the world became silent.  
  
 **016\. Purple**  
Alfred prodded the purpling bruise before turning to glance inquiringly at the grinning Matthew who leaned against the wall of the hockey rink, his own skin in mottled shades of purple.  
  
 **017\. Red**  
Alfred had always thought that red was beautiful, especially on the American flag that flew high ahead, but now he was truly appreciating it’s beauty on his Canadian team mate as well.  
  
 **018\. Black**  
His world was black so it didn’t really bother him when people stare, but one gaze burned against his skin like the words in his throat as he tried to call out to the quiet stranger who sat in the corner, but they died in his mouth.  
  
 **019\. White**  
Alfred felt like he shouldn’t wear white and he shied away from the traditional pure colour but with Matthew’s gentle coaxing he stood tall and proud as he walked down the aisle to his white clad fiancé.  
  
 **020\. Blue**  
Paint covered fingers trailed upwards leaving a blue trail before the man collapsed to the floor, squealing with laughter, leaving paint on the spattered sheets.  
  
 **021\. Friends**  
Matthew was mainly friends with girls and Alfred with boys and whenever they were all together there was always going to be fireworks but relationships were never expected.  
  
 **022\. Enemies**  
It was always funny to watch their parents, sworn enemies since school, try their very best to get along for the sake of their children, but always ultimately fail.  
  
 **023\. Lovers**  
Alfred always loved Romeo and Juliet while Matthew hated it with a passion, but only for his boyfriend would he sit through a four hour play about the star crossed lovers.  
  
 **024\. Family**  
With Alfred’s many uncles and cousins as well as Matthew’s close friends and family, Christmas was always going to be a large but close knit affair but they wouldn’t change it for the world.  
  
 **025\. Strangers.**  
It hurt sometimes that they had to pretend to be strangers, but Matthew was promised to another and Alfred would never be able to have him, but he was always going to fight until his last breath.  
  
 **026\. Teammates**  
They were on opposite teams so their relationship was practically treason, but they were lucky that their teammates were willing to cover for them.  
  
 **027\. Parents**  
Matthew’s mother had died which was the same as Alfred’s so they were both grateful to their fathers for being the best parents they could so they tried to be the very best parents they could be to their own adoptive children.  
  
 **028\. Children**  
Alfred was a first child, but Matthew was a third child so they were never supposed to meet, let alone fall in love and move away from the controlling hand of the government so they did.  
  
 **029\. Birth**  
Birth was never a pleasant option and it caused Matthew’s fur to stand on end at the very thought of it, but luckily Alfred didn’t have that problem and Matthew would support him through everything.  
  
 **030\. Death**  
It was wrong to wish for the guardee’s death, but that didn’t stop Matthew from secretly hoping that Alfred would join him soon.  
  
 **031\. Sunrise**  
The sunrise was death for Alfred, but freedom for Matthew so the American vampire didn’t let a small thing like that stop him from enjoying it with his lover.  
  
 **032\. Sunset**  
Sunset was when the fey came out of hiding and danced around in order to entice foolish humans in order to entrap them forever unless the human could last until morning which is when they could take a fey bride and when Alfred caught sight of Matthew in the circle, he knew that he would do it.  
  
 **033\. Too Much**  
Sometimes the sensation was too much, nerves alive with electricity that increased with every brush of leather against bare skin until they boiled over sending them arching up against the restraints.  
  
 **034\. Not Enough**  
It was not enough, the shared moments in various secluded corners, hands brushing in corridors and class, snatched nights at home with hands pressed over mouths and ears straining for sound, but until they could move away then it would have to do.  
  
 **035\. Sixth Sense**  
Sharks have a sixth sense; everyone knew that, so it wasn’t a surprise that Alfred could always find Matthew but it was surprising that the bear would tolerate it.  
  
 **036\. Smell**  
The only thing that could summon Matthew out of bed on a Sunday morning was the smell of pancakes, even though it was often the smell of burning pancakes if Alfred was the one cooking.  
  
 **037\. Sound**  
Matthew was a naturally quiet child, but he was the loudest in bed to Arthur’s horror and Francis’ amusement.  
  
 **038\. Touch**  
Alfred couldn’t touch Matthew, that was the only thing that scared him about his relationship with the ghost, but Matthew didn’t mind that as he was patient and he could wait for the American to conquer his odd fear.  
  
 **039\. Taste**  
The look on Alfred’s face when the first disgusting taste of Mathias’ hangover concoction hit his tongue was one of Matthew’s most treasured photographs, regardless of how many times he had tried to destroy it.  
  
 **040\. Sight**  
Alfred’s eyes glazed over as his mind travelled through the skies linked with a birds, leaving Matthew alone on the ground as the rest of the wildlings walked past them, sneers on their faces as Matthew snarled back at them, eyes flashing to red.  
  
 **041\. Temptation**  
Alfred’s gaze fixed on the chocolate that oozed down the side of the bowl before Matthew’s finger interrupted his stare and then disappeared into Matthew’s mouth prompting a whine to escape Alfred and a chuckle from Alfred.  
  
 **042\. Whisper**  
Matthew whispers tickled Alfred’s ears until they both collapsed into fits of giggles to the rest of the nation’s confusion until the porridge bombs exploded and Alasdair nearly killed himself because he was torn between horror at the wasted food and pride at the look of horror on Arthur’s face.  
  
 **043\. Nightmare**  
If Alfred was considered a nightmare with twisted horns and flared black wings then Matthew would gladly spend every night in delicious terror  
  
 **044\. Bittersweet**  
Matthew liked his coffee sweet as well as his pancakes while Alfred took great delight in drinking black as night coffee and savoury pancakes, but he enjoyed the sugary sweetness of Matthew’s mouth.  
  
 **045\. Guilt**  
Alfred never normally felt guilt, but one glance at Matthew’s tear streaked face caused his heart to almost wrench out of his chest.  
  
 **046\. Star**  
He had always wanted to be captain of a Starfleet ship, but a quiet sarcastic and painfully beautiful first officer had never factored into the equation, but Alfred was not about to complain about it.  
  
 **047\. Moon**  
There was an old legend that the Moon and Sun were lovers but never able to meet, and they had never thought it too be true but as they were lead away from the rain soaked ground, they turned for one last look at each other, hands reaching out for the other.  
  
 **048\. Run**  
Alfred’s feet slammed against the floor as the scent of many, many Alpha’s filled the young Omega’s nose as he raised his voice in a howl of the name of his beloved Alpha, “Matthew!”  
  
 **049\. Hide**  
Hiding came as easily as breathing to Alfred after years of having to hide, made easy by his changing face, but when he encountered his other favourite immortal his first reaction was to still blurt out, “What the fuck are you doing in my house dude?”  
  
 **050\. Play**  
“Fucking hell!” Alfred shouted, legs twitching sporadically as Matthew stood in the doorway and pressed his hands against his temples, internally hating Alfred’s game night.  
  
 **051\. Water**  
The bucket was upended over Alfred’s head before Matthew squealed and ran away, pursued by the laughing Alfred.  
  
 **052\. Fire**  
Normally Alfred hated hospitals, but as the doctor walked in, took one look at his burnt hand and clicked his tongue in annoyance, Alfred was very glad he did.  
  
 **053\. Earth**  
The earth was rich and dark under his hands before he heard the familiar sounds of horse bells and lifted his head, knocking his head back with a flick of his fingers, and stared   
hungrily at the forbidden fruit in the form of Matthew Williams, lord of the manors son.  
  
 **054\. Air**  
The air brushed against his skin, comforting like an old friend in the infernal heat but, Matthew mused as he watched Alfred spinning along the trail up ahead, at least one of them was happy.  
  
 **055\. Spirit**  
“Mattie I wanna get a horse and call him Spirit of Cimarron!”  
  
 **056\. Breakfast**  
Breakfast was always going to be healthy was an unspoken rule enforced by the iron fist of Matthew, which was something Alfred only realised when he discovered all of his   
shopping being ejected from the house by the windows.  
  
 **057\. Lunch**  
To say lunch with the in-laws was an uncomfortable affair, after all Alfred was practically royalty as much as he didn’t seem to care about it, but his parents seemed to ram it down Matthew’s throat too many times for him to believe it was a coincidence.  
  
 **058\. Dinner**  
Naga’s didn’t normally eat dinner; after all they ate big meals at irregular intervals to keep them going so the custom of an evening meal was a foreign one, but something he quickly came to enjoy.  
  
 **059\. Food**  
Models were on a very strict diet so it was not without a large amount of envy that Matthew watched the newbie eat an entire Big Mac without thought or care, but he blushed violently when the man removed his shirt to reveal a very impressive physique as the thought ran through the Canadian’s brain of ‘How does he do it?’  
  
 **060\. Drink**  
Drink always made the quiet teenager go even quieter and more withdrawn, especially when Alfred was the one drinking, and the American was ashamed about how long it took him to realise why.  
  
 **061\. Winter**  
The Canadian loved winter, it was his natural element after all, but he never expected to suddenly be courted by a summer element of all things or to enjoy it.  
  
 **062\. Spring**  
“Y’know Spring is the season of procreation right?”  
  
 **063\. Summer**  
Summer was his favourite season as the long days and nights allowed him to stay out of the house and away from his parents while simultaneously allowing Alfred to look for the mysterious figure in the woods again.  
  
 **064\. Fall**  
“Alfred so help me God if you mess up the yard one more time!”  
  
 **065\. Time**  
Time hurt him as it passed along on its relentless journey and he remained the same, but searching for his other half made those brief years that he would have with each reincarnation all the more worthwhile.  
  
 **066\. Rain**  
The rain made Matthew’s fur wet and stick to his skull, reminding him too much of days alone on the streets, but inside and curled up next to Alfred, he found he didn’t mind it so much.  
  
 **067\. Snow**  
Alfred hated snow, it made him sluggish and unresponsive, but he always knew that his trusty mechanic would always arrive to cuss him out for being so stupid but would always accept the cold kiss and flowers he had collected.  
  
 **068\. Lightning**  
Alfred had his heart set on owning a car like Greased Lighting and becoming a famous race car driver and although Matthew hated it with a burning passion, he knew that the Canadian wouldn’t stop Alfred from doing what he loved.  
  
 **069\. Thunder**  
The booms of thunder rolled over the hills as the two teens cowered under a makeshift shelter, hiding from the prowling giants but at the same time delighting in each other’s company.  
  
 **070\. Storm**  
Later Alfred would claim it was the storm that drove him to go into the small secluded maid café, instead of the highly embarrassed Canadian boy he had seen from the window.  
  
 **071\. Broken**  
There were many doodles all over Alfred’s new cast on his arm but the one he treasured the most was the small smiley face his doctor had drawn in the crook of his elbow.  
  
 **072\. Fixed**  
“Alfred when you say ‘There I fixed it’ I’m expected something fixed, not something a bit less broken okay?”  
  
 **073\. Light**  
The light trickled in through the heavy curtains which were flung open to the sound of a “Breakfast my lord,” even as Alfred attempted even more valiantly to hide from his manservant and the bright light of day, under the covers.  
  
 **074\. Dark**  
Matthew hated that he had to keep his instincts hidden from Alfred, but they were on opposing sides in the unseen war between Assassins and Templars even though every time the assassin looked down at the new corpse at his feet, he would think ‘This is going to be him one day.’  
  
 **075\. Shade**  
The newest reaper hated himself sometimes, surrounded by the shades of those who he had to collect and bring to the afterlife, but at one smile from his new boss he suddenly found that he didn’t mind so much.  
  
 **076\. Grief**  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as they waited by the side of the bed, listening to the beeps get slower and slower.  
  
 **077\. Tears**  
Pencil danced over the paper as Alfred kept glancing over at his unknowing model who had turned his face to the sky, tears rolling down his cheeks and becoming immortalised on paper.  
  
 **078\. Lies**  
The lies died in Matthew’s throat as he stared down at the human’s imploring face before he placed his hand in Alfred’s and stepped out of the fey circle and into the human world for the first time in his life.  
  
 **079\. Truth**  
Alfred was the embodiment of truth, while Matthew was the embodiment of lies so communication was always fun to do and even more fun to watch people’s reactions to them.  
  
 **080\. Lost**  
Alfred wasn’t lost and he was not asking for directions.  
  
 **081\. Tease**  
It was at times like this when Alfred was arching up in a vain attempt to touch his boyfriend who was having great fun in slowly stripping while straddling the American’s hips, that Alfred realised that his boyfriend was a massive tease.  
  
 **082\. Anger**  
Being one of the Seven Deadly Sins was exhausting sometimes, particularly when Lust and Pride would always argue about everything, but Gluttony and Anger strangely enough didn’t care until they were dragged into the argument, choosing instead to hide away somewhere secluded.  
  
 **083\. Shy**  
Most people thought that the new kid was shy or too stuck up to speak to anyone and later Alfred was ashamed that he believed that too, until he saw Matthew signing to one of his few friends.  
  
 **084\. Love**  
With Matthew’s father being Cupid, Alfred always felt like he had to prove his love for the boy but Matthew only locked their fingers together and pulled the other out of the door and into the rain, laughing.  
  
 **085\. Hate**  
“I hate you!” were the words that broke his heart.  
  
 **086\. Found**  
Alfred found the little kitten huddled in a doorway so naturally he took it home, not expecting to find a half-starved boy raiding his fridge the next morning.  
  
 **087\. Life.**  
It was hard to imagine life without him and the thought of one day having to do so terrified him.  
  
 **088\. Fear**  
He had always envisioned ghosts as terrifying things with long chains and blood-stained clothes, so when his new roommate floated down from the ceiling and sat cross-legged just above his bed, he felt momentarily confused before passing out.  
  
 **089\. Hero**  
Alfred had always wanted to be a hero which was why he became a cop, while Matthew had been pushed into become a thief because of money problems and seemed to have   
way too much fun tormenting his local division, particularly Alfred.  
  
 **090\. Villain**  
Matthew isn’t quite sure how Alfred had quite managed to convince the Canadian to dress up in the purple suit with the full makeup and green hair, while the American got to run around in a Batman costume but it made a group of girls walk straight into a fence when they were kissing so he guessed it was okay.  
  
 **091\. Slave**  
Alfred’s teeth snapped down on his captor’s wrist as he felt Matthew cowering into his side, increasing his feelings of protectiveness.  
  
 **092\. Freedom**  
It was everything he had fought for and stood for and so he was proudly to be able to stand on the hilltop and proclaim, “FREEDOM!” to the sky before Matthew collapsed to the floor, holding the worn case of Brave heart to his chest.  
  
 **093\. Quest**  
It had the noblest of noble quests: kill the dragon to marry the princess, however the princess (prince!) was less than pleased about suddenly being claimed by a stranger.  
  
 **094\. Journey**  
“Are we there yet?”  
  
 **095\. Triumph**  
It was one of the happiest days of his life: he had just beaten his boyfriend in hockey and so had won the bet.  
  
 **096\. Silk (Writer's Choice)**  
Matthew was a fashion designers son so he would only wear the best quality clothes, but Alfred was a jeans and shirt type of guy, but had to admit that he looked damn good in suits (almost as good as Matthew looked in a dress)  
  
 **097\. Wash (Writer's Choice)**  
The water trickled down his chiselled chest as Alfred rung the sponge out over his head before tracing the water lines down with curious hands prompting Matthew to almost break the door while pushing him inside.  
  
 **098\. Metal (Writer's Choice)**  
The metal felt cold against his heated skin as he reclined in the bed, a wide grin on his face as Matthew stalked out of the bathroom, skirt riding up even as he attempted in vain to it down.  
  
 **099\. Grain (Writer's Choice)**  
Golden grain reached up to the sky as the two children huddled together, giggling quietly before Alfred kissed Matthew, a shy grin on his face.  
  
 **100\. Attraction (Writer's Choice)**  
They thought that they were fated to be together but they cannot deny that the attraction was instant as blue eyes met violet.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at this type of writing this kind of fic so any feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
